spirit_lionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blazer
Blazer is a huge, finely boned male with dark tan skin, a great, blackish mane, bushy mane and a few faded scars plastered over his body. Personality As a cub, Blazer was courageous, fun-loving, kind, and nervous when trouble arose. As an adult, he is strong, confident, and tries to do what's best for his pride. Often times he feels to overwhelmed. History Spirit Lion Blazer, at this time known as a cub named Worthless, is first seen in the Mudlands with the Bloodnecks. He notices how the Mudlands bustle with life, but it didn't matter much to him. he preferred it over the former Bloodneck territory. he scratches at a piece of grass and feels the sun, which feels bad and good at the same time. He recalls how his pride had killed for the land and feels guilty. He is said not to have fought in the battle the day before, and wasn't celebrating with the rest if the Bloodnecks. He notices their leader Claw Slice with his face covered in blood, sitting in the camp that the Mudland Pride had occupied recently. Worthless hides in a thicket of bushes to avoid the looks from his abusive kin. Claw Slice is sitting under a large acacia, ripping at the carcass of an animal. Three others are shown just beside it,one of them half-eaten. An unnamed malnourished male creeps up to the carcass, sniffing at it, but Claw Slice roars his disapproval and slashes his claws across the lions face and suggests he hunts for himself. Worthless remembered how this was common practice among the Bloodnecks. He is covered in scratches merely from abuse. His father, Bone Ripper, approaches Worthless jumps out of the thicket, scared. His father calls him a half-blood runt and shames him for not partaking in the battle. Worthless recalls how his mother was an outsider and Bone Ripper had made a mistake by mating with her. His mother gave him up to the Bloodnecks without a name, so the pride called him Worthless. Bone Ripper scratches Worthless. He ducks but still gets hit. A scratch on his forehead bleeds. he tells himself to be brave but it doesn't work. Bone Ripper forces Worthless to follow him to see Claw Slice for a punishment for not fighting the battle. He quivers as he walks across the muddy grass. He sees four bloodstained cubs play-fighting with unsheathed claws. Worthless reflects how they are nothing like him, in appearance or personality. They had ragged pelts, sharp fangs, and small ears. Worthless had broader shoulders and a tanner pelt from his rogue mother. He still had eyes showing his heritage and sharp fangs like the Bloodnecks. The cubs always insulted Worthless when he was around. Worthless reflects how this was no place for a coward to lurk. Claw Slice stares at Worthless as he and Bone Ripper approach the acacia and asks what he did now. Worthless starts panicking at the thought of getting a punishment for doing nothing wrong. Bone Ripper tells Claw Slice that Worthless deserves a brutal punishment for not fighting in the battle and tells him he had kill the cub. Claw Slice agrees that a punishment is a good option. Worthless wanted them to make his death swift and painless. Claw Slice finally agrees to make Worthless hunt. If he killed four antelopes before sunset, he'd live, but if not he'd be killed by Claw Slice himself. He shoos Blazer away. Worthless bounds over the savanna and dives into the grass. Worthless thinks he cannot survive because he doesn't know how to hunt, so he decides he'd look for carrion, but remembers that that wouldn't count. At last he decides to run away. He tries to think of a way to pull it off. He knows that he'd be tracked down. He decides to roll in mud to mask his scent. More coming soon Trivia * At first, Blazer though of Meeka as a sister rather than a mate * Blazer's mother was a loner who mistakenly fell in love with an abusive Bloodneck. * At the beginning of Spirit Lion, Blazer is about 6 months old. Category:Bloodnecks Category:Journeyers Category:Mudland Pride Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Cubs Category:Leaders Category:Major Characters Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Protagonists